


Sleep Tight

by parision



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parision/pseuds/parision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes the way Liam falls asleep on his shoulder. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over 6 months ago, and I thought there is no reason why my first piece of writing shouldn't be on here, so...here it is :) It's a kind of pointless piece of nothing that I wrote at about 2:30am, which is odd because I'm definitely not an up-all-nighter and don't enjoy staying up late. Regardless, thank you for reading :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction yo. I don't own One DIrection either. Just their albums yo.

It’s late by now, and their quiet murmurings have hushed to only slow breathing coming from the both of them. Toy Story has been playing for a while and the duration of the first half of the film finds Liam shuffling closer and closer to Louis, exploring the warmth of his body, before finally finding his way to the crook of his boyfriend’s neck to rest.

Louis giggles slightly at the brush of Liam’s nose against his skin. ‘You alright there?’

‘Mmh…’ he hums into the older boy’s neck, the vibration of his voice tickling him as Liam’s eyes begin to close.

‘Hey, don’t go to sleep so soon,’ Louis laughs, gently wrapping his arm around Liam and holding him tightly. ‘It’s not over just yet.’

‘Mhmm…’

Liam adjusts his seating position on the couch once more, making a rather comfortable pillow out of Louis’ body. He finds himself smiling a little at the familiar warm, sweet, musky scent diffusing from Louis and begins to drift…

Taking that Liam is only half-listening, Louis turns his attention back to the pictures in front of him, his eyes glancing aside now and again to check on the peaceful being by his side, eyes closed, on his shoulder barely moving at all. He’s fallen asleep now. Every so often, Liam fidgets slightly and then, just like that, he was still again, breathing slowly and silently, keeping an unshakably firm hold on Louis despite his unconsciousness. At one point, when it looks as if Liam may awaken for the remainder of the Disney classic, he turns over yet again, his face up against Louis’ chest.

‘You’re not really sleeping, are you?’

Liam doesn’t speak but instead pulls himself closer, turning his head, his arms wrapping themselves around Louis’ waist as he buries his face further. Liam’s unsettled restlessness is impossible to ignore yet Louis can’t help but enjoy the feeling of Liam’s soft locks beneath his chin.

Louis rolled his eyes. ‘No, you’re not.’

As the finishing credits begin, Louis nudges a sacked out Liam gently awake. ‘Liam, babe, it’s over.’ He lightly nudges him once more, making sure he’s regained his awareness.

Liam smiles, still holding on with passionate determination. ‘I like that.’

‘You slept through the whole second half!’

‘I’m not talking about Toy Story, Louis. You’re always so warm and huggable.’ He shuffles into a position from which he can place a light, sweet kiss on Louis’ cheek.

‘Get off, you softie,’ Louis teases Liam, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of red.

‘Aw, you like that, don’t you, Lou bear?’ He kisses him again, multiple times, just to see his adorable reaction, simply because he finds the way Louis would start blushing every time Liam was affectionate beyond cute.

‘Stop it!’

‘I love you, too.’

It’s all over now, and the room is silent and the two of them sit like this for a while. Liam is frequently drifting in and out of consciousness with his head rested on Louis’ lap, and a part of him wants to stay there forever, undisturbed in all their serene inconspicuousness. In this moment, as Liam drowses and Louis runs his fingers through the younger’s hair, only the two of them exist. It’s nice. Neither want it to end, but both know it will have to.

‘I’m tired now,’ Liam finally mumbles, his eyes still closed. ‘I want to go to bed. Come with me?’

‘It’s really late. I should go home now.’

‘No! Stay. Please?’ Louis knows he can never say no to Liam. Not like this, with those perfectly brown eyes gazing up at him and their bodies so close to each other and the unmistakable urge for his eyes to shut there and then and fall asleep safely and soundly in Liam’s arms. He remembers what it’s like to turn around in the night and have someone to hold onto. And he remembers the way he feels that perfect moment when he wakes to Liam’s sleeping face in the morning.

So he stays, thinking maybe it doesn’t have to end.


End file.
